


Pillow Room

by HermesSerpent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: One Shot, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team as Family, Voltron Aggressive AU, annoyed pidge, sleepy everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermesSerpent/pseuds/HermesSerpent
Summary: After a rough mission, Shiro's worry bothers the rest of the team.This story is a part of the Voltron Aggressive AU!





	Pillow Room

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a part of the Voltron Aggressive AU. There are main stories in this AU with multi-chapters, but it is not necessary to read those to read this one shot. I'm making this au with AppolloFox! She writes oneshots for this au as well, but in past tense. Check them out if you like this story!

Pidge groans angrily as Shiro peers into her room for the fifth time that night cycle.   
“What do you want Shiro?! I'm trying to sleep!”  
The man curls inwards, a very different posture from his typically straight back stance. His non-galra hand rests on the door frame, tapping out and abstract, nervous rhythm. The man sighs.  
“Sorry, Pidge. I just like to be sure that everyone is really alright, especially after a mission as dangerous as today's. I could have lost any of you.”  
Pidge feels her irritation fade a little. He was one of the few people she trusted not to abandon her like her brother and she is yelling at him for being concerned for her well being. Before she can properly respond, Shiro is gone, presumably to look in on the others. She tries to sleep again, but her mind is too much disturbed to do so. Resolve fills her to take action. She had thoroughly explored the castle many times, so she knew the perfect room for her plan. She pushes away any drifting weariness that she might feel, wandering into the hallway. She walks into Hunk’s room without knocking.  
“Hunk. Get up.”  
Hunk blinks blearily at her, looking like he had just fallen asleep.  
“Pidge? What is it? Shiro was just here and I want to catch some sleep before he walks in again. Whatever the experiment is it can wait.”  
Pidge rolls her eyes at his response and launches into telling her plan. Hunk is the teammate she trusts to understand her thought process the most.  
“He’s not going to stop checking in on us and it will wreck his sleep pattern. Grab as many pillows and blankets from the hall closet as possible and then follow me.”  
Hunk yawns.  
“Are we going to move into one room for the night so that Shiro can see us all at once and stops pacing?”  
“Yes.”  
Pidge smiles, pleased that Hunk has managed to keep up with her.  
“Which room Pidge?”  
“The small ballroom a little ways down the hall that no one enters. There’s only one entrance that we can barricade to keep Allura out if she gets ideas about early morning training after a night and mission like today's.”  
Hunk nods and moves to carry out the plan. After stuffing the room with pillows and blankets, Pidge goes to get Lance. She forces him into the blanketed ballroom with little explanation. The blue paladin falls back to sleep upon entering and laying down. Hunk wakes Keith up, but the teenager does not want to move.  
“No Hunk. I am going back to sleep. I am not going to move around when I’m this tired.”  
Hunk sighs at the easily irritated teenager and forgoes trying to make Keith walk to the ballroom by lifting him up and carrying him there. A few complaints come from the red paladin, but Keith is out like a light upon being laid down in a pile of blankets. Pidge motions for Hunk to rest as she leaves to gather Shiro.   
She walks into Shiro’s room and sees the black paladin twisting in his bed. Taking a running leap, Pidge lands on top of Shiro, who jerks violently in response.  
“Hey, Shiro!”  
“Pidge! Don’t jump on me! I could have hurt you.”  
Pidge waves her hand in the air dismissively. She gets off the bed and begins to drag Shiro out of the room.  
“Pidge? What is it?”  
“I want to sleep. So do the others. I found a way for you to make sure we are alright without disturbing everyone repeatedly.”  
She pulls him into the ballroom and then claims residence in one of the blanket piles. Shiro scans the room, checking each of the resting paladins, and slowly becoming calmer as he sees that they all are alright. He also takes note of the single entrance of the room and positions himself in front of it, facing his paladins.   
In the morning, the move is explained to Lance and Keith who are happy that they had not continuously woken up to Shiro checking on them. Allura is irritated that she had been unable to find them for early morning practice.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next deadly mission is not too long after this incident. The paladins of Voltron had left the blankets and pillows in the room, so it was available for further use. Shiro started his after mission rounds in Pidge’s room.  
“Stressed about us again?”  
Pidge inquires as she sits up and beacons for Shiro to come over to her. He walks in, nodding, and she reaches upwards, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grins, picking her up. Shiro carries her to the blanketed ballroom and then collects the rest. He ends up carrying both Keith and Lance. Keith had protested when Shiro had entered his room but settled once in the new location. Lance had awoken for a second, hummed in content, then he went back to sleep. Finally, Shiro wakes up Hunk, who follows him on foot to the room. Shiro smiles as he is able to watch all of his teammates while his back is against the door. Peaceful sleep comes to all of them. After a few more times, the room became known as the Pillow Room to the paladins.


End file.
